


Just a Spoonful

by Kalin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalin/pseuds/Kalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiddo,” Tim glared, “I’m gonna be honest with ya. You are really short and cute, and you buy a cup of black coffee every damn morning. But you make ridiculously weird faces as you sip it and you never actually finish it. Are you trying to look mature or something, squirt?” Jason looked so pityingly at Tim that he wanted to smash his stupidly handsome face into the table. </p><p>Or the one where Jason writes bad pick up lines in order to woo Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Spoonful

“Kid.” It’s a reprimand of sorts, but it has more of an exasperated tone to it.

“I’m not a kid,” Tim doesn’t retort petulantly. The hulking mass of barista arches an eyebrow in a way that says _like Hell you aren’t_.

“Why do you buy black coffee every damn morning?” The barista, _Jason_ , asks, sliding into the seat opposite of Tim. Tim thinks that he should probably run for it. The guy looks like he could rip his arm off and beat him with it. At least he would die looking at the attractive man in front of him.

“I didn’t know you cared so much, _old man_ ,” Tim drawls, batting his eyelashes, trying to look like the epitome of innocence. Jason flashes a sharp smile at the challenge.

“ _Kiddo_ ,” Tim glared, “I’m gonna be honest with ya. You are really short and cute, and you buy a cup of black coffee every damn morning. But you make ridiculously weird faces as you sip it and you never actually finish it. Are you trying to look mature or something, _squirt_?” Jason looked so pityingly at Tim that he wanted to smash his stupidly handsome face into the table. Tim blushed at the cute comment, but otherwise looked about ready to maim Jason.

“I am nineteen years old, you old hag,” Tim hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously, “And for your information, you keep serving me decaf. Why the hell would I drink black decaf?”

Jason’s nostrils flared at the old hag comment, but otherwise looked amused by Tim’s embarrassing overreaction. Jason smiled at Tim, menacingly. “Jason.”

“What?”

“My name? Is Jason.”

“Oh. Tim.”

“Nice to meet you, Timmy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Jason laughed good naturedly. It was a good laugh. Jason’s teal eyes shone with amusement. Tim’s cerulean eyes studied Jason cautiously. Jason smiled again. Tim had the feeling Jason was planning something dastardly. Tim sighed, resigned to his fate. Hopefully, at least, he wouldn’t be getting decaf coffee tomorrow.

…

_I’m no weather man, but you can expect a few inches tonight. –Jason_

“You’re not funny, _Jayce_. And this better not be decaf again.”

“Puh-lease, Timbo. I’m freaking adorable.”

…

_You look so innocent, you look so sweet, as long as I have a face, you will always have a seat. –Jason_

“Oh my god, Jason!”

Jason laughed maniacally, delivering drinks to other customers. “It’s going to get worse before it gets better, Timmy.”

…

_Your body is 75% water, and I am thirstyyyyy –Jason_

“I’m actually 75% coffee,” Tim deadpans.

Jason snickers, “Still thirsty, cutie.”

…

_Which is easier? You getting into those tight pants or getting you out of them? –Jason_

“You’ve been staring at my ass?!”

“No shit, Sherlock. C’mon, pretty boy, I would go to hell and back just to tap that.”

“Such a charmer, darling.”

…

“Hey, handsome.”

“What’s up, gorgeous?”

“Coffee.”

“No duh. So, what kind of material is that?”

“This? Uh, I don’t know. Flannel?”

“Huh, because to me it looks like boyfriend material.” Jason fisted his hand in the faux flannel shirt, pulling Tim to meet his lips. Tim moaned into the kiss, deepening it. Jason licked into his mouth, exploring and memorizing it. Tim bit Jason’s bottom lip before pulling away breathless.

“That was the smoothest pickup line you have laid on me yet.”

Jason smiled. It was genuine, and, quite frankly, adorable. Tim smiled, pecking Jason on the lips.

“Pick me up at eight, _big boy_.”


End file.
